


Take my heart with you

by hancubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream is Puffy's child, Dream is in Prison, Foxhybrid!Funy, Gen, Mentions of Death, Minecraft, Pandora's Vault, Sad Dream, Sheephybrid!CaptainPuffy, Warden!Awesamdude, god!dream, how to tag, mentions of manipulation, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, sad puffy, sam is pogchamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Puffy visits Dream in prison
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Kudos: 75





	Take my heart with you

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to do titles, and im actually writing another one rn im so pogchamp lmao  
> also its pretty short coz im impatient and lazy

Puffy’s smiling face had turned into a frown. Niki and Fundy had volunteered to accompany her on her way to the prison. However, the prison only accepts one guest at a time, there are severe security measures and they have to be extremely careful. After they had gone through numerous doors and lava-filled hallways, they have finally reached the last one. Soon, the lava started to disappear. Revealing Dream’s holding cell. Puffy held her breath, waiting for his son to turn around and welcome her with excitement but Dream didn’t. 

“You only have a few minutes Puffy.” Sam reminded her.

“Can you… can you give me a few more? I just really need to talk to him.” Sam hesitated for a minute before giving her a reluctant nod. Deep down Sam’s eyes seem to be pity. Pity for the mother who had seen her child destroy and be destroyed. 

“Thank you.” She gave the man a small pat before positioning herself in the platform, careful not to fall. Respawn is enabled in this SMP, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when you _die_. As soon as she reached the obsidian cell, she stepped out of the platform, giving Sam a brief nod. The platform soon started to go back to where it was before and lava fell from the ceiling like it was before. 

“Dream.” She said, almost a whisper. She didn’t realize she doesn’t have any idea what to say, and the thorns in her throat doesn’t make anything better. 

“Mom?” She heard Dream’s voice for the first time after a few weeks. His voice was full of hope, he perked up and stood in front of Puffy, hesitant to touch his mother. Would she kill him if he touched her? Or will she threaten him too? Or maybe she went here to make fun of him?

“Oh, my little duckling!” She sobs and pulls her son close. Dream froze in her arms, hesitant to hug back, scared to make another mistake. 

“You… you hugged me?” His voice was small. Puffy composed herself before breaking the hug and making eye contact. Dream looks so small, it was just like when Puffy had first found him. Weak, hungry, in battered clothes. His green hoodie doesn’t even look green anymore. Puffy recognized this as one of the hoodies Dream only wears at home. Perhaps this was the one thing keeping him from going insane, an anchor to the outside world, a beacon of hope. 

“Of course sweetie. You are my son.” She cupped Dream’s cheeks in her callous hands. A wave of familiarity washed over Dream, making him nuzzle in her palm. Puffy let out a pained sob.

“I’m so sorry Dream, if only I had been on your side to guide you to the right path, or even when you’re in the wrong, I should have been with you.” The both of them now sat on the floor. It was cold, even with the lava in the walls, it was cold. Puffy regrets everything. She should have been there, by his son’s side, guiding, teaching, steering him on the right path. But no, she sat on the sidelines, watching as shit unfolds in front of her eyes. If only she was present during those times, this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Are you here to let me out?” Puffy didn’t answer, they both know the answer. _No._ Puffy wanted to say, but she can’t. She doesn’t want to see the smile on Dream’s face drop. She couldn’t bear the pain of seeing her child loose hope. “I’m sorry.” Dream said again, apologizing for asking a question that already has an answer. 

_“You will stay here until you rot. Until you pay for all those things you did. You said you are a god?” the man laughed. “If god’s cant die, we can just lock you here, forever. Then maybe, just maybe, you finally will.”_

“I missed you.” Dream whispered. Puffy nodded, sharing the same feeling. She has been separated with her son for so long. They have survived several wars, not together, but on separate teams. Both haven’t fought each other in the battlefield, she can recall the way Dream purposely avoids her direction. Maybe he does truly love her too. 

“I missed you too.” She whispered back, rubbing Dream’s blonde hair. Dream giggled in response. They changed the topic, Dream asking Puffy to tell her stories while she was travelling to the different parts of the SMP. Puffy, of course told him everything, eager to tell him about eating different foods and finding various biomes. Dream sat still, listening, trying to remember everything as much as he could, he doesn't want to forget. 

“You really did that?” He asked, looking up to his mother. Puffy nodded happily. “Yes, me and Niki travelled so far we almost got lost but guess what we found!” Dream looked in anticipation as Puffy scrambled to get something under her coat. 

“The heart of the sea!” Niki and Puffy modified the heart of the sea to be a pendant. At first it was supposed to be hers but she wanted Dream to have it. “Mom…” his voice quivered as he accepted the present. Puffy tied the knot carefully and watched as the gem sparkle from the light the lava produces. 

“Thank you…” his eyes started to water. He pulled Puffy on a hug, the sheep-hybrid squeaked but pats his back as soon as she recovered from her shock. “You are very welcome Dream.” 

Soon, their small moment was interrupted by Sam. “Puffy, it’s time.” She was hesitant but slowly she separates herself from her son. She gave him one last squeeze. 

“You will get out someday. Then we you can travel again to different places, but I will be with you. We can travel the world together. Me, you, Sapnap, George, Bad. I am willing to wait Dream.” She gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 

“You are the best mother I will ever have.” Dream smiled again, sitting on his bed. Puffy could have cried then and there but she did not. She has to show her son she is strong. She must be his _hope_. She gave him a small wave before turning her back.

The lava now disappeared, making way for the platform. Lava fell from the ceiling, encasing his cell in lava again. The sheep-hybrid gave Sam a small smile. The two of them silently exited the place. Sam gave Puffy the key and she went to get her items back. Soon, she once again, reached the outside world. The sun temporarily blinding her. She cleared her thoughts and took a deep breath. She can wait for a hundred years, but on the mean time, she will gather resources, build a house, make some money, and when Dream comes home, Puffy will make sure he lives a comfortable and peaceful life.


End file.
